Florakinesis
Florakinesis also known as Chlorokinesis, Agrokinesis, Botanokinesis, and Phytokinesis, is the ability to mentally and/or physically summon, control and manipulate plants and vegetation. The person with the ability can control and manipulate wood, rock soil, roots, fruits, and flowers, even moss found in natural field or habitat. They can use this ability to have their enemies ensnared in plants, or even telepathically communicate with plant life and vegetation Characters *Hayley Efa Petrelli has this ability naturally, inherited from her maternal great-grandfather. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Hayley. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability from Hayley. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Hayley in World 2 and from Valerie in World 8. *Scarlett Evans has this ability naturally. *Isabella Esbanoza also has this ability naturally. *Brendan Lewis possesses this ability too. *A person is Napa is known to have this ability also. *Caradog Shaun has this ability naturally. *Theodore van den Burg possesses this ability too. *A character named Jessica in World 3 had this ability. *Amelia Cartwright also possesses this ability naturally. *Valerie Thomas has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed the ability. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability. *Henry Pounder also possessed this ability naturally. *Keagan Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits Hayley Petrelli Hayley has extensive use of this ability. She can manipulate all kinds of plants, and create them from nothing. She can also mimic plants, but rarely does this, and finds doing so tiring. She enjoys making plants grow, especially different flowers, manipulating their movements and healing them if they wilt. The ability seems to give her a connection with all plants, and she is happiest when near them. 'Noah Gray' As Noah mimicked it from Hayley, he has the same limits. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie also has the same limits as Hayley. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter']] Petrelli Peter has the same limits in this ability as his daughter Hayley in World 2, and the same limits as Valerie and Jess in World 8. 'Scarlett Evans' Scarlett is able to create plants from nothing and control them based on her emotions. She can make them grow or make them die. She can also emit poisons which come from plants. When she first manifested, she accidentally poisoned herself with plant toxins, and nearly died. 'Isabella Esbanoza ' Izzy is able to control plants around her and manipulate them in different ways. She is able to manipulate all types of plants and make them grow rapidly. She has been shown growing vines. 'Brendan Lewis' Brendan is able to control plants, generate them from his body and make them grow faster than normally. Brendan's body began to act more like a plant, as he became to regenerate cellularly, absorb light and control vegetation around him as well as mimic plants. After being augumented, his ability allowed him to turn his whole body into a tree, and grow enough plants to cover an entire crater. He did not seem able to control the ability once augmented. 'Unknown Person in Napa' The unknown person is capable of controlling plants without the need to touch them. [[Caradog Shaun|'Caradog Shaun']] Caradog was shown using this ability offensively to wrap an enemy up in vines and then sedate him with a chemical the vines secreted. He also used the ability to manipulate small plants which his great-granddaughter had created, and previously used the ability in his own gardening and vegetable growing businesses. 'Theodore van den Burg' Theodore is known to possess the ability to control and mimic plants. As well as this, he is able to gain a high resistance against diseases and can create botanical poisons. He is also able to heal at an accelerated rate due to him being able to take on characteristics of a plant. 'Jessica' Jessica was shown creating various plants, including large vines which she could travel upon. In an alternate timeline her ability was used to transform Kirby Plaza into a memorial garden. 'Amelia Cartwright' Amelia can control and manipulate plants with this ability, as well as creating them and destroying or deleting them. 'Valerie Thomas' Valerie can create any kind of plant or plant material with just a thought, and can also make her limbs mimic various plants. Additionally, she can manipulate existing plants, increasing their growth and making them secrete different chemicals such as poisons and dyes. The ability seems to give her a connection with nature, as she states that she feels most comfortable when near plants. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Since Jess mimicked the ability from Valerie, she will have similar limits to her, but will not display as great a connection with nature. She used the ability to counter Valerie's plant-based attacks. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Valerie and Jess. 'Henry Pounder' Henry was shown creating various plants and plant artifacts and manipulating them in order to attack people, including vines, a forest of trees and rose thorns. He also created fruit for himself to eat, and claimed to have an affinity with all plants. He stated a desire to cover the entire planet in plant growth. 'Keagan Parkman' Keagan will be able to manipulate all existing plant species, and will be able to make plants grow from his body or elsewhere in his vicinity, though he will find this second option to be more difficult. He will be able to manipulate their growth, their flowering, their pollination and fruit production. He will also be able to cause plants to secrete any chemicals they could produce naturally. However, he will not be able to mimic any plants. Similar Abilities *Plant growth is the ability to make plants grow rapidly *Agrokinesis is the ability to manipulate the earth and plants *Formshifting can also be used to mimic a plant *Plant mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into plants *Biokinesis can be used to manipulate plants, healing or killing them *Death aura can kill plants *Healing can be used to heal plants *Life/death touch can be used to kill or heal plants *Biological creation, manipulation and deletion can be used to manipulate and create plants *Nature manipulation can be used to manipulate plants *Earth communication can be used to communicate with plants and the earth *Palynokinesis is the ability to manipulate allergic dander Category:Abilities